


I Will Get Him Back

by PlayMeAMemory



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fix-It, Gen, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Protective Tony Stark, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 08:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14614209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlayMeAMemory/pseuds/PlayMeAMemory
Summary: A collection of micro-fiction of Tony's journey after the events of the Infinity War. SPOILERS.





	I Will Get Him Back

**Author's Note:**

> This collection was supposed to be a prologue to a story of Tony looking after Peter when he comes back from being unmade. And it still probably will be, but I don't think I want whatever the hell this has turned into near that story. So, here it is it's own entity.

Dust. Ash. Nothingness.  
Tony Stark stared at his hands.  
A blue woman observed him.  
“We need to go.”

Home. Grief. Failure.  
Tony didn’t say a word.  
A manicured hand caressed his cheek.  
“You’ll get them back.”

Them. Half of the population. Of not just the world but the universe.  
Tony looked at the chemistry homework Peter left in his lab.  
A finger traces over where he wrote his name.  
“I will get him back.”

May was alive. A helicopter crashed into the hospital where she worked. It had left her brain dead. Just another name on the list of casualties of that day. The life support worked- it prolonged her breathing. But, nothing was there.  
Wakanda had closed its doors. It's dome more secure than ever before. No outsiders welcome. This was clear when they refused Tony’s pleas for help for May. Bruce was trying and failing- saying there just was nothing there anymore.  
“I don’t care, Bruce. Do something. Peter will need her when he comes back.”

“Tony, you sit this one out.”  
“Not on your perfectly formed Government funded ass, Capsicle.”  
“Tones, when was the last time you slept or ate anything?”  
“I will sleep when we get Pet… - them back.”  
“You’re a liability. You’re acting like you’re the only person who has lost someone. You barely knew the kid!”  
“You’re awfully righteous for a fugitive, Cap. Oh, I am so sorry you lost your homicidal boy-toy. No, you were the one that didn’t know the kid. And if you did, you wouldn’t be sitting on your ass, acting like a leader of a country you betrayed. You would know that he was better than us, he was better than the half of the universe put together. And he’s gone. The only thing worth a damn is gone, so no, I am not sitting this one out. Or any out, and if you don’t like that, you can take your star-spangled banner and smoke it in the Raft.”  
“You done?”  
The mission was fruitless.  
Only Bruce talked to Tony for a while.

“Mr Stark.”  
There were in the lab. Peter was writing on paper. The paper was blank.  
“Yeah, kid?  
“You can’t leave Aunt May like that. It is not what she would want.”  
“Aunt Hottie is fine, Peter.”  
“No, she is not.” Emotionless.  
“Why would you say that?”  
“Turn off the machine, Mr Stark.”  
Silence.  
“No. You need her.”  
“Not like that.” Peter said, “Did I ever tell you about May’s Dad, Mr Stark?”  
Tony tried to remember. The kid told him a lot of stories.  
“My Great Uncle Wendell, he was in a car accident,” he was cool level, no inflexions or emotional drive, “It left him brain dead. May turned the machine off. I stood for her in her place when she couldn’t be there. She begged me never to let her live like that.”  
“But, there is still a chance, kid.”  
“No, Mr Stark, there isn’t.”  
He faded away to dust.

Tony searched for Wendell Reilly. It was true. Breathe in.  
F.R.I.D.A.Y. made a call.  
“Turn it off.”  
“Ar-Are you sure?”  
The call dropped.  
_Thank_ - _you, Mr Stark_.

The funeral was postponed until Peter came back.

“I can’t do this anymore. I can’t watch you slowly kill yourself again.”  
“Then go.”  
Pepper walked out the door.

“M-Mr S-Stark, it is an honour. Can I see your suit? Is Captain America here? Or-or Thor? That would be so, so cool.” Ned rambled.  
“Do you have it?”  
A brown paper bag was put in his hands.  
Tony turned to walk away.  
“You’ll get him back.”

He covered his face with a red and blue mask.  
“Hey, Karen.”  
“Hello, boss, how can I help you?”  
“The Baby Monitor Protocol. Show me everything.”  
Tony fell asleep listening to Peter Parker being thanked with a churro.

It was six months until they got a proper lead, a workable plan that would kill them all or save Peter. The rest of the universe was a small price to pay.  
Wakanda reopened its doors. Shuri agreed that it was the best plan they had to get everyone back.  
Tony returned to Titan.  
And Peter returned to him.  
Tony knew he would never let this kid go.


End file.
